far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Coestar
Coestar is a member of MindCrack. Biography Coe is one of the first people to play Minecraft on YouTube, and his series Coe's Quest is considered pivotal to the genre. After many retirements from YouTube he finally returned and joined MindCrack in July 2014. He played in his first MindCrack Ultra Hardcore in Season 17 before joining MindCrack and played his first as a member in the #ForTheKids charity event. Appearances *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E01- Duplication'' *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E02 - Over Our Heads'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E03 - No Sheating'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E04 - Out and About'' (In chat) *''Super Toy Cars Multiplayer - Better than Mario Kart!'' *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E05 - Thirteen Levels'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E06 - What an "Entertainer"'' (In chat) *''Patreon Update Number One - August 1st, 2014'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 01 - Teamkiller'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 02 - Team German'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 03 - Artillery'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 04 - Capture the Flag'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 05 - Three v. Three'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 06 - Imbalanced'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 07 - Chateau'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 08 - Pavlov's Deathmatch'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 09 - POW Camp'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 10 - Team Ping'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 11 - Choke Point'' *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 1'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 22 - Oh No, Coe!'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 23 - MC Ya Later!'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 27 - Remain Focused'' *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E01 - Jungle Boy'' (In chat) *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 28 - Critical Swing'' *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E02 - Marco, Polo'' (In chat) *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 29 - Library Closed!'' *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E03 - Team Forumla 1'' (In chat) *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 30 - From Downtown'' *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E04 - Early Celebration'' (In chat) *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 31 - Fajesus'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 32 - Cheaty Chicken'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 33 - Nominal Oprah'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 34 - Just Give Up'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 35 - Gambling Moose'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 36 - Illuminati'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 37 - Kite Flying'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 38 - Wrong Way'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 01 - The Killer Rabbit'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 39 - Left Shark'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 02 - He's Flaming'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 40 - Hat Trick'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 03 - Let's Leave'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 41 - Ornery'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 04 - Stone Sword'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 05 - Who's Left?'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 06 - Lone Wolf'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 07 - Nether Return'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 08 - Higher Ground'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 42 - Goat Strats'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 43 - Gang Beats'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 44 - End at Start'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 45 - Streaming'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 46 - Winning Block of Ice'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 47 - Vanilla Edition'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 51 - De-Millbee'd'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 52 - Bucket Brigade'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 53 - Bloop'' *''PlayMindcrack UHC Livestream Archive - Part 4'' (Statue) *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 57 - Anti-Obama'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 58 - Neverending Intro'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 59 - Easter Chickens'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 60 - Not My Day'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 61 - Super Prototype'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 62 - Chicken Heisenberg'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Revenge of the Boxes'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Another Smash Bros'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Physical Pelvis'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Summertime Pimps'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Millbee Must Be Stopped'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Shortcut Consensus'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Don't Play This Game, It's Great!'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Network Connectivity Issues'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Expiring Game Developers'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Fresh Blood for Luc J'adore'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Very Important Person'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - High Level Plays!'' *''DUCK Game: A Game...with Ducks! - PART 1 (with the SpeedRunners crew)'' *''DUCK GAME: Nerf Millbee Already! - PART 2'' *''DUCK GAME: Knights in Ducking Armor - PART 3'' *''Kurt's Triumphant Return to SpeedRunners! "EVERYTHING'S CHANGED!"' *Kurt's Triumphant Return to SpeedRunners! "VR POUTINE!"''